I Can't Win
I Can't Win is the 418th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. Plot While Stampy greets his viewers, he notes that he will not yet be joined by his helpers until Midnight for the Grand Opening of Fancy Pants Restaurant. Afterwards, he travels to his Love Garden and adds Kirsten. He then turns towards his Doghouse and picks up all of his Dogs, including Mittens. Immediately after, he realizes that he forgot to bring Harry along with and picks him up. Once Stampy, Harry, and Stampy's Dogs have gotten situated inside the Restaurant, Stampy returns to his home to transport Hilda and Henry to the Fancy Pants Restaurant. While bringing them back, Stampy notices something very unusual. Every single design on the Fancy Pants Restaurant is replaced with Red and Black, indicating that Hit the Target is going to raid Stampy's Lovely World. He observes that every single one of his dogs are completely protected inside the Restaurant, so he situates Henry and Hilda, and makes his move towards Hit the Target's Castle. Once in HTT'S Castle, Stampy sneak attacks Hit the Target and Veeva Dash, eventually, Stampy subdues HTT and hurts him. However, Veeva Dash aids Hit the Target by throwing potions at him. Eventually, Hit the Target gains the upper hand and repetitively shoots Stampy. Stampy thinks he escaped after Hit the Target shoots him off his Castle and into the water, though badly injured. However, while building an underwater tunnel to reach his City, Hit the Target opens fire on Stampy halfway through construction and worsens his previous injuries. He blocks the entrance of and continues building, only to be interrupted once again. Stampy struggles to build a more durable barricade, before making his way into a cave. Stampy eventually makes it out of the cave, although under fire of Veeva Dash and Hit the Target. During the chase, he ponders upon the fact that Hit the Target is wearing enchanted Diamond Armor and wonders how he got access to it. After just entering the City, Stampy knocks a Creeper towards HTT and Veeva Dash's direction, only for his contraption to fail. An idea eventually pops up in his head and realizes that he can use his Dogs to attack his foes, so he makes it to the Fancy Pants Restaurant and picks up his dogs. With one punch to Hit the Target, Stampy's Dogs charge at HTT and attack. The Dogs eventually stop attacking HTT after Corey is shot, but Stampy punches HTT again, and the dogs continue. Eventually, Hit the Target and Veeva Dash end their assault on Stampy's Lovely World and run away. After this, Stampy returns to HHT's Castle and picks up his stolen Diamonds that were stolen from an Ender Chest in the Piggy Bank. When Stampy and his Dogs return to the Restaurant, he notices that Corey is hurt and tends to his injuries. Stampy states that the party will start after he returns his Diamonds to the Piggy Bank, only to find a massive hole at the side of the building, discovering Hit the Target's break in area. Afterwards, he meets up with Fizzy Elephant and Polly Reindeer and has a party. Features Helpers *Fizzy Elephant *Polly Reindeer *Hit The Target (Former) *Veeva Dash (Former) Pets *Barnaby *Bengy *Benton *Corey *Duncan *Mittens *Flippy *Fluffy *Gregory Jr. *Luna *Sherbet *Harry Locations *Stampy's House *Love Garden *Doghouse *Fancy Pants Restaurant *Hit the Targets Castle *Piggy Bank Trivia *This is actually the first time since the shows airing that Stampy has attacked Hit the Target before Hit the Target could attack Stampy's World. *Another first is the time all of Stampy's Dogs saved him from HTT at once. *Corey is the only known Dog who was injured in the battle against Hit the Target. * The last time HTT and Veeva dash attacked was in Horsing Around, only a 16 episode gap. *All the dogs have been taken for the duration of the video. Category:Episodes Category:Stampy and Hit the Target's Episode